Sweet Tooth
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Ciel decides to get a midnight snack. But he had forgotten about a certain demon butler...


_Hello everybody ~_

_I wanted to write something about a dessert-restricted Ciel, so here we are =)_

_Written for the Thursday Crack Ficlets of BlackButler(.)net ._

_This is my first English fanfiction, ( as English is not my native language), so do not hesitate to share your critics ! _

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own any of the characters of Kuroshitsuji*sobs*._

_

* * *

_

It was a calm night at the Phantomhive manor. Except for one person. One boy, to be exact.

Ciel Phantomhive was wide awake in his bed. Lying on his back, he was staring at the ceiling, a frown painted on his delicate features.

Was it fear that kept him awake ? Nostalgia ? … Not at all. Ciel Phantomhive was hungry.

A few days ago, Sebastian decided to put the young Earl on a diet - After some rather difficult encounters with the boy's shorts, who seemed to become tighter and tighter, these past weeks. And of course, as the perfect butler he was, Sebastian just _couldn't_ let his master's health suffer ( nor his perfectly tailored shorts).

As a result, Ciel has been _delighted_ to be fed with oat bran for breakfast, tasteless carrots for lunch and insipid cabbages for supper. And, last but no last, he has been denied of _all_ kind of cakes and candies. As you can imagine, it was a real torture for a young boy who spent his days working on new sorts of candies for the Funtom Factory, when he had almost forgotten the taste of sugar.

Anyway, Ciel couldn't sleep.

But as he laid here, between entangled sheets, he began to feel rather angry. Did Sebastian forgot _who_ he was trying to order around ?

Tch.

Since when a Phantomhive was obeying to the orders of a _servant_ ?

Pushing back his sheets with a furious kick, Ciel stood of all his height on his bed. First : He was going to get his dose of sugar. Second : He was going to show Sebastian _who_ was the master of the house.

Carefully lowering himself ( It would have been quite disgraceful of a Phantomhive to fall of his bed ), he sat on the edge of his mattress and retrieved his slippers.

Trying to be as quiet as he could, he slipped in the corridor and began to make his way toward the main stairs of the manor. By chance, Sebastian was out at this moment : Ciel had sent him in town to stake out some suspicious men, who were suspected to be arms dealers. And the bunch of idiots who were supposed to be his servants were sleeping.

Ciel walked down the stairs slowly, careful not to trip accidentally. Finally he made his way in the servant's corridor, trying not to disturb his servants' sleep.

Once arrived at his destination, the little Lord stared at the door's handle. What was he going to see, once inside ? Lollipops and candies all along the walls ? Toffees and caramels artistically disposed on the counters ? A giant chocolate cake ?

Liking his lips in anticipation, he finally opened the door…

… And was quite disappointed. He had expected a delicious smell, a bright light and why not throw there some angels, ready to welcome in Candyland, but in fact, all he saw were dozens of cupboards. He should have known it, after all, Sebastian was an organised man- demon.

Sighing, Ciel decided to explore his surroundings.

As the room was quite dark, he lighted a candle and set it on the counter. He lowered himself on his knees and began to open the lowest cupboards. Hmph. Nothing, but dozens of pans. But in case there was a little treasure hidden behind, Ciel took off all the kitchen utensils and threw them on the kitchen's floor.

How disappointing. There was nothing.

The little Lord stood on his feet and went to examine the counters. There was a huge dish, which seemed to be filled up with a rather strange preparation. Maybe a kind of sauce ? Ciel decided not to linger here, and turned around to walk toward the other part of the kitchen. But accidentally, he slipped and tried to grab hold of something … The dish. Now spilled all over the tilled floor. Woops.

Luckily, Ciel had managed to stay on his feet, but now he began to feel rather guilty. Sebastian was going to have-… Oh crap. Wasn't Aunt Frances supposed to come tomorrow, for lunch ?

Ciel thought of retreating in his room before the arrival of Sebastian - Who should be here very soon -, but he couldn't just go back in his bed without a little _reward_, right ? And a Phantomhive doesn't run away from his _butler. _He was the master of the House, after all, wasn't he ?

Ciel decided to scan the highest cupboards. He remembered Bard saying that they shouldn't keep the food goods too close from the floor, because otherwise mice could nibble in it. Lucky him, there was a little stool in the kitchen.

Feeling quite proud of himself, Ciel climbed on it, hoping to discover tons of chocolate bars waiting for him. But it was only to realize he was _still_ too small to reach the cupboards. He stifled back a rather childish whimper. He _had_ to see what was in these cupboards !

Scanning the kitchen with attentive eyes, he noticed a pile of kitchen books on the counter. There was a huge book about curry on the top - Sebastian must have kept it for when Soma and Agni would visit Ciel. Grinning happily, the boy took as many books as he could, put them on the stool, and climbed on it for the second time.

There. He was at the perfect height. He reached a hand toward the cupboard's handle and…

And then, one of the books slipped. The _goddamn_ book about curry slipped. And Ciel with it, of course.

* * *

Sebastian closed the door behind him. Sighting and running a hand through his hair, he began to make his way toward the stairs. He was going to check on his Young Master, and then prepare the accommodations for the next day : Frances Middleford was coming at the Phantomhive manor for lunch, so Sebastian had to make sure _everything_ was perfect and flawless. That's why he had already begun to prepare the main meal. He had also decided on grating a little reward for his Young Master, who had been on diet for an entire week : A giant chocolate cake, artistically garnished with strawberry frosting .

But as he reached the first step, he heard a metallic sound. And another. Like … _Something_ scattering on the floor. And the sound was coming from the kitchen.

Sebastian frowned. Could there be a robber in the manor ?

With a small sight, he walked in the direction of the servant's corridor and prepared himself to throw somebody outside of the house.

He pulled a little on his glove, straightened his back, and pushed the kitchen's door open.

But nothing prepared him to the sight that was awaiting him.

His eyes widen, mouth shaped in a small 'o'.

Cupboards opened. Pans scattered all over the floor. The sauce - The _perfect_ sauce he had prepared the day before for tomorrow's lunch spilled everywhere. A candle dangerously close to dish towels .

And…

A boy, perched upon five or six books set on a little stool, standing on his tip toes, an arm raised toward what was the chocolate cupboard.

Two seconds later, a book slipped, and Sebastian was there to catch his Young Master.

* * *

Ciel expected the pain. Instead, he found himself secured in a pair of arms. He opened his eyes, only to be face to face with his butler. With his quite _angry_ butler. Blinking a few times, he suddenly became aware that he was not wearing his eye patch - If one of his servants had met him during his little escapade… And he noticed a disturbing smell - Oh, yes, the spilled _sauce _…

Ciel mentally cursed himself. He should have been more careful. When he would return, Sebastian was going to be- Oh, wait. He HAS returned.

Almost meekly, Ciel raised his head to meet his caretaker's gaze.

Oh, dear.

Sebastian's brows were furrowed ,and his mouth was reduced to a thin line.

Trying to not squirm uncomfortably in the arms of his butler, Ciel began to open his mouth.

" Sebastian… I'm glad to see you here. I was…er… I wanted to walk a little… for… ahem… the digestion…. "

Sebastian's brow twitched.

Not good.

Ciel tried an awkward smile.

" Hm… and I decided to get a look in the kitchen… as I…. as I never go in this room. You know… to… examine my surroundings ? As the… master of this household …? "

Sebastian's pupils narrowed, and began to glow a quite frightening shade of red. And the boy could have sweared there was an angry growl coming from his demon's throat.

_" Oh, dear, _thought Ciel, _I'm in trouble now, aren't I ? "_

_

* * *

__Hope you liked it ! ~_


End file.
